


No One Can Know

by Ninebubble



Series: Canon Compliant Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor BTS, Minor Jimin x Kyungsoo, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninebubble/pseuds/Ninebubble
Summary: Kyungsoo has a secret and he thinks he'll die of shame if anyone finds out.





	No One Can Know

 

**

 

 

 

Kyungsoo has a secret. He'll never admit to it, of course, because for one thing the guys will never let him live it down. After all they call him the manliest one, and what is a man but his reputation ?

He _is_ the manliest. He loves to cook, sure, but he does it with his forearms out, and no one teases because they love to eat and they're scared of his signature glare. But if they knew, not even that look, the one that earned him the nickname SatanSoo, would be enough to keep him safe from the endless mocking and ribbing. No one in the group would ever take him seriously again. Even Junmyeon, who does his absolute best to react to everything with equanimity so that none of his children ("We're not your kids," Kyungsoo will usually growl at this point in the speech) feels judged.. Even Junmyeon would break and start laughing.

 

No one can know that he really, really likes the colour pink.

 

The other members have gotten close to finding out a few times. They're always together, so it isn't too surprising really. The first time was pre-debut, before they'd all become friends, when they'd gotten drunk to 'build team spirit'. There had been a game of truth or dare, and Kyungsoo would have been honest if Kris hadn't just gotten mercilessly mocked for saying that he loved flowers. Then Jongin's turn came, and he admitted to being terrified of Kyungsoo upon their first meeting. When his turn came and Jongdae asked, "What's your most shameful secret," he'd been on the verge of coming out with it, but something had held him back. In the back of his mind, he'd thought that if Kris had been mocked, no amount of psychopathic behaviour would make them respect him. Kris was taller than Chanyeol, for fuck's sake. That night, he had snuck back into his room before Chanyeol to get rid of the few pink items he owned. In his drunk brain, that had made perfect sense, but he'd regretted it bitterly the next day when he had realized that the excuse "My sister gave it to me" would have worked fine.

 

Being roommates with Chanyeol doesn't help with the situation, especially since the giant is oddly perceptive. Kyungsoo often thinks to himself that someone so loud shouldn't be able to notice as much as he does, but it's like he's attuned to his roommate.

He'll walk into the room, find everything in its normal state, and still somehow know what was happening five minutes before he arrived. He'll stand in the middle of the room for a few seconds, eyes running over Kyungsoo and his computer, and then leave as he declares :

 

"You just jerked off."

 

There's no use denying anymore, and this is probably one of the reasons for their weird intimacy. Although Kyungsoo would never admit to it, there's a certain tenderness to the way he hits Chanyeol when the taller plays pranks on him. He used to have anger issues when he was younger, and the first punches he threw were completely meant to hurt. But now, they've all been together so long that he knows no one would intentionally try to hurt him. So when he hits Chanyeol, it's more a mark of affection than anything else.

 

And Chanyeol's sixth sense about him extends to when he's sad. Kyungsoo's not very expressive at all, but somehow the rapper has detected a difference in the way he sighs. Sometimes he doesn't know he's sad yet, but Chanyeol will give him the look that says "Need to talk ?" and all of sudden the emotion comes crashing through the fatigue. Kyungsoo will nod and they both leave for their shared room to have a deep talk about whatever's going on - how stressed out he is about the song he's trying to learn, how the question of their future weighs on him, how he's secretly terrified of enlistment.. Chanyeol listens to everything and this is one of the rare moments where he doesn't dominate the conversation. He lets Kyungsoo say everything he needs to, prompting here and there, offering solutions and comforting words depending on what's needed.

 

So it's rather surprising that Chanyeol has never found out his secret. Kyungsoo might almost be proud of himself for keeping it so well, but really it's just a dumb little secret. The thing is, along with his anger issues came merciless teasing from the kids who delighted in seeing him blow up. They mocked every single part of his being until he became so guarded that opening up is really hard for him. That's partly why Chanyeol holds a special place in his heart. He can open up to him with no fear of being judged, but although his brain knows that, the little kid in him still yells to keep the secret. And this defence mechanism is too strong to overcome.

Chanyeol is different from the rest of EXO. He loves them all, of course, even those who left and poor Yixing whom he hasn't seen in a really long time due to their stupid schedules, but the love he has for Chanyeol runs just a little deeper. But he can't tell him yet how much he likes pink.

 

Because if he just liked pink flowers and the occasional pink t-shirt, that would be one thing. Unfortunately, Kyungsoo's discovered that he might actually be... sexually attracted to pink.

 

He first discovered it at an awards show, of all places. The pink hair trend had so far stuck to female artists, and he found it pretty despite his complete lack of interest in anything related to women, especially their powers of attraction. But when BTS's Park Jimin walked onto the stage to perform Spring Day in pastel pink, there'd been a thud in his heart, a twitch in his pants and an "Oh fuck" on his lips. Fortunately it was not a particularly fast song, so there was no standing up and dancing to appease Baekhyun's insatiable need to express appreciation. He'd successfully hidden his boner until it disappeared, an endeavour that wasn't helped by the looks Jimin kept throwing in their direction.

 

"Jimin is so similar to Jongin" Baekhyun had said casually, causing Minseok to quirk an eyebrow at him. "He's such a sweetie pie off stage, but when he's performing he turns into a sex god. I wish you guys would make a dance collab or something. Everyone would die."

 

Jongin had blushed at this, only confirming Baekhyun's words and Kyungsoo had used the distraction to quell his desire. It had worked okay, but when he'd gotten home that night he'd immediately pulled up pictures of every instance of pink hair on male artists, and he'd come embarrassingly quickly.

 

Since that moment of revelation, he's been able to keep it under control. After all, not everyone is as sexy as Jimin. The only other danger might be Jongin in that area, but he's seen him in pink hair before and it did nothing to him because Jongin is basically Kyungsoo's little brother at this point. It would just be weird to get a boner from anything he did.

 

So it comes as something of a surprise when Chanyeol returns from the stylist, a few days before their next comeback, with bright pink hair. Kyungsoo chokes on his drink as soon as he walks into the dorms, and there's a squawk from Baekhyun and Jongdae.

The first lapses into praise of the hairstyle while the second immediately starts to laugh, as befits their respective characters. Baekhyun is enthusiastic and he loves showering his friends in compliments. Jongdae is equally as enthusiastic, but he loves making fun of everyone. Their reaction gives Kyungsoo enough cover to rush back to his room and slam the door shut, already out of breath. Seeing Chanyeol with pink hair is just too much. He can't take it. Without even waiting to reach his bed, he reaches into his pants and starts stroking himself. A moan escapes his mouth before he can catch it, and all of a sudden the doorknob turns. Kyungsoo's still leaning on it, one hand down his pants and eyes wider than they've ever probably been when Chanyeol's voice comes.

 

"Soo ? Did you put something in front of the door ?"

 

"Yeah.. hang on..." He mutters, trying desperately to act normal.

 

"Are you okay ? You sound weird ?"

 

In a split second, Kyungsoo crosses over to his bed and throws himself on it, trying to seem casual and ignore the uncomfortable boner he's hiding. Chanyeol doesn't notice though, coming to stand in the middle of the room, arms spread out wide and a stupid grin on his face.

 

"Ta-da ! What d'you think ?"

 

He turns this way and that, miming the act of fluffing up his hair and asking "Does it suit me ?", before suddenly freezing.

 

There's a tiny silence where Kyungsoo prays with all his heart that Chanyeol's usual sixth sense is not activated today and that he didn't hear the tiny "Oh fuck," that just escaped. Then, very slowly,

 

"Were you jerking off ?"

 

And Kyungsoo's heart stops beating. _How the fuck is he going to explain this_ \- but now Chanyeol is coming closer.

 

"Soo," he says, deceptively calm, "Soo, would you stand up for me ?"

 

When Kyungsoo doesn't answer, he sits down right next to him, eyes trained on the outline of his dick.

 

"Soo. Are you hard right now ?"

 

Kyungsoo can barely mumble a very unconvincing "no," before Chanyeol leans forward with a shrewd look on his face. There's another second of tense silence as they gaze at each other. Chanyeol is whispering when he finally asks,

 

"It's the pink hair, isn't it ?"

 

And Kyungsoo can only nod as he buries his face in his hands. To his surprise though, there's no sudden peal of laughter and when he resurfaces, Chanyeol's expression has become thoughtful.

 

 

"Well... do you want help ?"

 

 

 

 **

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how this happened but it did and I'm not going to apologize
> 
>  
> 
> It is my new head-canon that Kyungsoo loves the colour pink and no one can convince me otherwise.
> 
> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
